Der Schlechte Dämon
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: AU Malik Ishtal is a wealthy and powerful leader of the greatest mafia in Japan. He has the power to make anyone do anything he wants. If anyone leaves the mafia, the ultimate price will be paid. Story of love, betrayl, hate and death.


Der Schlechte Dämon

(The evil Demon)

Chapter 1: Silent Whispers 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

-

_The one that is unfit for command is you! You show no strengths and little loyalty...For that, you must die..._

'ugh...What is that voice...?'

"Answer my question!"

"Uh, whoa! It isn't so bad..." The companion replied. He was trying to pay attention to his surroundings and at the same time trying to find out why there was a voice in his head, and if he was going insane.

"What the hell!" The other shot back. "You are tied to them forever! There is no way out! How could you have gotten yourself into this mess?"

"My family...We don't have much money...I had to..." He whispered back.

"Jounouchi! You could have found some other way! You didn't have to go that way!" The other young man angrily replied. He was disgusted that his own friend would go that far to get money.

"Don't raise your voice so loud Honda! Someone will hear you..." He quietly spoke to his friend.

"Sorry..." He trailed off. Fortunately the two were sitting in a secluded alley way so the chances were pretty slim someone would be around to listen, unless it was a spy.

"Well, I need to go. We won't be able to see each other for awhile since I'll be with them for some time. Please tell Shizuka not to worry." Jounouchi stood up from the beaten up old looking crate he was sitting on and walked away.

"Just come back alive." Honda grunted. He had shown his friend Jounouchi hatred ever since he had heard that he joined the mafia. Honda could never forgive him for the stupid mistake his friend did. Jounouchi could feel the hatred from his friend, and from himself.

-

The sidewalk was damp. It had just stopped raining. Unfortunately for Honda's friend, Jounouchi, he did not have a umbrella so he had to walk in the rain the whole time and try to ignore that he was so cold. The sun was no where in sight. It was hidden by the gray rain clouds in the sky. Because of this, it made the outside look dark and somewhat night. 

"Jounouchi!" A feminine voice called out to the blonde boy. Jounouchi turned around to find out who called him. It was his friend Anzu.

"Hi Jounouchi. How are you?" She asked as she joined walking Jounouchi on the way to their destination.

"I'm alright." He replied. But he knew he really wasn't alright. He was tied to the mafia forever. He could have no chance of escaping and going back to his old life. But he had to. He needed money, for his family. It was saddening to remember that he went to join, knowing he was giving up his freedom for the rest of his life. However, Anzu ended up being forced to join the mafia. That was worse than you deciding to join yourself, to some extent.

"That's good to hear. Do you wanna go eat out tonight together? I'm going to invite Yugi to come along too." She asked.

"Nah, I'm not up to it. Besides, I'm sure it would be just great if you went alone with Yugi, hehe!" He grinned as he joked.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu punched him in the shoulder angrily. "I told you we're just friends!" She huffed.

Jounouchi forced a smile. No matter what, he felt a sadness inside him lurking more often ever since he started hearing and seeing things. He didn't know what they meant, and he was somewhat afraid of some of the things he saw.

'What do all the things I can see and hear mean? Why do I see those images? And why do I hear things that no one else can hear?' The blonde gritted his teeth in failure of not figuring out what was the matter with him. One thing he knew for sure was he was going to make sure to figure out his problem before the night ended.

"Jounouchi...What's wrong?" His caring and kind friend asked in a worried tone.

"Oh nothing!" He acted cheery to not upset or worry his friend. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly once his friend wasn't paying attention. He began to clear all his bad thoughts and problems away so he could enjoy a walk, for once, and it worked. He allowed himself to briefly close his eyes as he walked to sooth himself. The darkness he saw as his eyes were shut did not scare him, it calmed him down a bit. He was almost fully calm, but an image had shown up in his mind and forced him to see. The image of a dead body in its own blood appeared suddenly...Then disappeared...

The blonde shot his eyes open from the horror of what he saw. He looked as if he had just been stabbed. He was shocked to a high level. The image he saw made him feel uneasy, as if he was sick. His stomach hurt and a lump in his throat emerged. He felt pain, but he wondered why. Why would that image give him so much pain, and why did the body in the image look so familiar...

"Jounouchi! Are you okay!" Anzu put her hand on her friend's shoulder to help him stand up straight. 

"Yeah, I am. Sorry to worry you." He stood up straight and collected himself. He did not want to scare Anzu, or make her worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He responded weakly.

"Alright. Let's hurry to _him_ before he gets mad." Anzu changed her tone to a very serious one.

"Mm." Jounouchi nodded.

-

It was dark outside in the streets of downtown Domino. The gang and mafia areas were especially dark, and not only that, gave off an eery feeling that was not comfortable. The sounds of mysterious movements, metal banging against objects, doors slamming, animals howling and screeching, police sirens, and almost anything imaginable could be heard on the street way Jounouchi and Anzu walked by together. They dreaded the thought of walking in the creepy lonely area every night in their beds, always saying they would never go back, but they always knew they would.

"Jounouchi! Anzu!" The friend of Anzu and Jounouchi, Yuugi, called out to them as he ran out of the building of where their chief in command's office was. 

"What's the matter Yuugi?" Anzu asked with alarm in her voice.

"It's Isis! She's in trouble with Ishtar-sama!" He told them with fear in his voice.

"Come on!" Jounouchi motioned them to follow as he bolted up to the top floor of the office of the demon he hated. As he was one floor away from making it to the top floor he could hear the demon yelling. 

"The one unfit for command is you!"

'What!' Jounouchi went to a surprising stop, causing Yuugi and Anzu to bump into him from behind.

"Jounouchi, what's going on?" The female of the group of three asked.

'That...Is so familiar...Why have I heard it before...?' He was trapped in his own thoughts.

"You show no strengths and little loyalty!" They continued to hear the demon yelling.

"Come on!" Anzu ran to the top with her courage becoming smaller each time she took a step closer.

"Anzu!" Yuugi followed.

"...And for that, you must die..."

Yuugi and Anzu felt a chill go down their spine the moment they heard him utter those words in the most sadistic manner. The did not have to question what might have happened behind the old wooden door they stood before. The silence from the room said it all. The fact that killed them most is no matter what, it couldn't have been avoided, and they couldn't have done anything about it. And what scared them most was that they would have to still face the demon and risk the same as their command did.

"Why do I hear these things..." Jounouchi trembled as he pulled on his blonde hair with both hands. He closed his eyes to try to calm himself down, but it did not help. For one moment he could see darkness as his eyes stayed closed, as any normal person did, then for a split second he could see the image of a lifeless body in its own pool of blood. The same image as he saw before.

"Isis!" Jounouchi screamed as he hurried up the old wooden steps to see if the image in his head was true.

"Jounouchi don't!" Yuugi screamed at him, knowing that his friend was going to open the demon's door, which would risk anyone's life if they were to go in uninvited. But Jounouchi did not heed the warning he flung open the old wooden door and saw what he had seen moments ago. The lifeless body. The pool of blood. The sharp weapon...And the one who did it all.

"Isis!" Anzu shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. Their comrade, their second in command chief, Isis Ishtar lay on the floor dead. 

"Ah, I see you three are here already." A white haired dark skinned young man chuckled as he wiped the blood off of the strange looking knife he held in his hand. He wore a black robe with a golden chain around the collar. He looked vicious without even trying. Then again, everyone could feel how vicious he was by just knowing that he was the mafia leader of the greatest mafia in Japan. He was the one and only Malik Ishtar.

"Isis!" Jounouchi choked as he tried his best to hold in his tears. He kneeled down to her body and held her hand.

"I am no longer in need of her services, so I had to let her go. Which means she is no longer the second in command chief." He smirked. "While you three are here, you might as well make yourselves useful by cleaning this up. I'll be back later." He exited the office.

'Why...' Jounouchi banged his fists on the floor. 'Why...' He thought to himself, 'Why did I see that...Why did I hear him...' He gritted his teeth. 'How could I!'

"Jounouchi, why don't you step outside while Yuugi and I clean this mess?" Anzu told her friend. She could tell he needed some time alone. But what she couldn't tell was that the death of Isis was not the only reason he was in pain.

"Okay. Thanks." Jounouchi stumbled down the old stairs.

As he walked down the dark staircase he began to grow frightened. 'Why can I hear and see things? How could I have known about Isis before it happened...How? Is it possible I can see the future?' He thought. 'I...I can't deal with this...What if...What if the same thing happens to Shizuka if I disobey him...What about Honda...What if they will share the same fate as Isis!' All the thoughts managed to make Jounouchi's head hurt in a snap. The pain resembled countless needles stabbing him in the head, giving him endless pain, pain that would hurt him, pain that could kill him.

-

The gloomy cold alley way was a regular spot Jounouchi sat at in the middle of the night. It was the only place he felt he could talk to his friend Honda. The only place he felt safe that no one would be watching, but he knew he could never be sure about that.

"So why'd you call? I thought you made it clear to me we could only see each other once a week." Honda seemed annoyed at his friend.

"Well yeah-" Jounouchi began to explain his actions but was quickly cut off by his long-time friend.

"Well then why did you tell me to meet you here, again?" He grunted.

"I'll try to make this short...I'm sorry Honda, but from this point on, I can't be around you anymore. You'll just become a target. Take care of Shizuka for me. One day I'll be able to return." He said as his lifeless eyes gazed on the floor. He looked as if he was attempting to space out to keep the sad thoughts away from him so he wouldn't cry.

"Don't be stupid Jounouchi!" Honda gritted his teeth in anger as he cursed at his friend in his thoughts.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Goodbye." He walked away from his best friend painfully. He did not want to leave his friend, but he had to in order to attempt to try to make things right, to try to make his life right, and to make sure no one he cared about got hurt.

"Jounouchi! I don't care that you are tied to them forever anymore!" Honda suddenly yelled out to his friend that kept walking away solemnly. Honda knew he had been acting like a total jerk to his friend ever since he had thrown his life away. He had made it seem like he wasn't a friend to Jounouchi the whole time because he hated that Jounouchi tied himself to the mafia, and Honda felt awful for that because he never intended to make it seem as if he didn't want to be friends, and he wanted to make sure Jounouchi knew that. However, it was somewhat hard to express what he felt because he did not like to express himself. It felt like a taboo for him. He didn't want to say those words, but as he watched his friend walk away from him for the last time, he no longer cared. Jounouchi and he would always be friends; he would always stick beside him forever, whether it is near or far.

"...I'll always be your friend!"

The words echoed in the dark endless alley way. The same alley way the two friends use to meet, but no longer did.

To Be Continued

I am aware this is short, but it is supposed to be (more on that later) Hopefully I'll get the next chapter written soon!

R&r!


End file.
